


The Daring Young Man, on the Flying Trapeze

by N3333ka



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3333ka/pseuds/N3333ka
Summary: Dick was gone.Killed by his own brother...





	The Daring Young Man, on the Flying Trapeze

Dick was gone.

Killed by his own brother. 

Nights like these were when the memories of him flooded back. When the fighting was at a standstill, like the night called out for peace. Where she was alone in a dark room with only her thoughts to keep her company.

It was nights like these she hated where the tears never stopped falling. Curled up in the corner of her cold room with golden skin looking dull and dark in the almost absent moonlight that streamed in through the open curtains. The long hair lay dormant behind her and she tugged at it loathingly. 

Dick loved her flowing hair and used to braid it whenever he had the time. He learnt how to braid from the internet, to do it in Cassandra and Steph’s hair long ago, before this mess began. She wished to cut it clean off but she keeps it now as a reminder of the man Dick Grayson used to be. Even though her heavy heart filled with grief was already a painful reminder. 

She stood shakily as her sadden body was frozen with cold. She grabbed a blanket to wrap around her and she headed into the dark night as the stars shone brightly. 

Following a path she knew off by heart now, it didn’t matter if the night obscured some of her vision. She could make the area around her easier to see with a green light of hers, but she didn’t dare to disturb the stillness of the night. It was the only thing that was keeping her at ease now.

She lifted her head upwards towards the sky as the stars glimmered with a nostalgia of what seems like so long ago. Nights where Dick and Kory would lie hand in hand watching the stars in awe. It reminded her of doing so in Tamaran, albeit alone.

She soon veered off the stony path and began to walk along a grassy field. She approached a grave. Letters written in gold read: “Richard John Grayson; a beloved son, brother and lover. May he be forever loved and forever missed.” 

His warm smile appeared in her mind and she fell to her knees. Pain washed over her and her heart felt like it was being ripped in two all over again. She had promised herself she wouldn’t cry. But now that the tears are falling rapidly down her cheeks, it’s yet another promise that had been shattered. 

“He'd fly through the air with the greatest of ease,” Her soft voice sang softly cutting through the quietness of the eerie night.

“That daring young man on the flying trapeze.”

**Author's Note:**

> This shouldn't have made me as sad as it did, seeing as I wrote it. I always love comments and make sure to reply to them!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
